Vehicle batteries can be manufactured with terminals for charging the battery mounted on the top or the side of the battery. Battery clamps are commonly used to connect a battery that has lost its charge to a charging source, such as another vehicle battery or a charging station. Therefore, battery clamps come with contacts for connecting to either a top or a side terminal of a battery as the terminals are configured differently. However, it is necessary to carry at least two sets of battery clamps, one for terminals on the top of a battery and one for terminals on the side terminal of a battery, depending on what type of battery will need to be charged.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a clamp with a universal design such that it can be coupled to both top terminal and side terminal batteries.